The Random Adventures of Captain Jack Sparrow:3
by Captain Jinx Rummy
Summary: The tale of when Jack impersonates a cleric of the church of England. Complete!
1. A bittersweet sail

'Ello poppets! I've returned with yet another fic in my 'random' series. Whee! *Cough* Ya. Thanks for all of my reviews from my other stories! I got a surprising amount of e-mails with suggestions and I hope to get to all of them:)  
  
Me as I saw all the e-mails: Holy crap! My e-mails from reviewers: Whee! We want more!.. And here's where you'll start... jot this down...  
  
So far I will have a Will fic coming, (.. or else), a Bootstrap fic, and many more. I just have to come up with the plot and .. everything else.  
  
This fic was inspired by: Savvy TBird. Thank you!  
  
I own nothing! ... except people you've not seen on the credits. Ha!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
In this one, I wrote it so you don't have to go back and read my second random series fic. But you can, and it might make it more interesting.. Who knows. ***********************************************************************  
  
'Jack impersonates a cleric of the church of England'  
  
Jack and his crew of miscreants had recently left the East India Trading Company, having each been branded a pirate. They got off lucky by having the brand scorched onto their arms instead of their foreheads.  
  
Jack and his band of scallywag pirates set sail with a heavy heart and Jack's newly acquired ship, the Black Pearl. His crew consisted of the old captain of the Pearl's first mate's daughter Hannah Bailey, Isaiah Phillips, (known as Hatchet), and Mathew Smith, (otherwise known as 'Gob'). An interesting spectacle of a crew to be sure, all being twenty years of age or younger.  
  
Miss Hannah was a fair lass with long, curly, black hair and bright blue eyes. She kept her unruly hair in a braid that rested on her back tied with an orange rag. She wore a black, embroidered skirt, a red corset, red buccaneer boots, and a gold ring in each ear. She had a mole just above her upper lip. Her father Isaac was the first mate on Jack's uncle Long Fox's ship. He became the captain briefly before the Royal Navy ran him through on an attack.  
  
Hatchet was the roughest looking of the lot. He had a scar on the right side of his jaw and numerous tattoos. One was a headhunter tattoo of a solid black flower with a spiral in the center. He had a silver nose ring in his left nostril and had a weathered tricornered hat atop his head. His hair was very short and blonde. Unfortunately he had an eye patch from an artillery accident as a lad. His father was the main artilleryman on Jack's uncle's ship.  
  
Gob was a gangly looking boy with light brown hair. He was the lookout on that fateful night of the attack. He had fallen asleep on his post and changed their lives forever.  
  
Jack had almost shoulder length un-dreaded hair and kohl under his eyes. He had barely a goatee and nothing more. He had his bandana on to cover up his older brand.  
  
Hatchet had been waiting patiently to have a word with Jack since they left the Trading Co. Jack had been avoiding the subject, as he knew what Hatchet wanted to discuss. Finally he could wait no longer.  
  
"Jack. I must talk to ye." He stated. "Ye've been avoiding it, but it must be discussed, mate" He had cornered Jack on the way to his Quarters.  
  
"Eh?" Jack tried his best to look surprised.  
  
"The matter of Gob, captain." Said Hatchet.  
  
Jack looked over to Hannah, who was in charge of the wheel. He looked back at Hatchet, seeing only concern and doubt.  
  
"Aye." Jack sighed. "Step inside." He opened the door to his quarters and waited for him to walk in first.  
  
Inside, Hatchet came right to the point. "Captain, Gob's gotta go. We need justice done."  
  
"There's no beating around the bush with you, is there." Jack said as he leaned against a table.  
  
"No. Gob's the one what got our fathers murdered. And your uncle." He crossed his arms and waited for Jack's response.  
  
"It was an accident-"He began.  
  
"Accident?! Cap'n, he's at fault and should be dealt with accordingly!" He said with a look of disbelief.  
  
Jack looked at the door wondering if Hannah or Gob heard what was said.  
  
"If ye don't do something then I will." Hatchet's brow furrowed.  
  
"Now, see hear! I'm still the captain of this bloody vessel!" Jack pointed out. "I, and I alone hand out the punishments and only when I see fit! Do I make myself clear, Hatchet?"  
  
Hatchet had never seen Jack this angry. "Aye captain. Wasn't me place." He said with a lowered head. He stifled his frown some.  
  
Jack eyed him, not sure if he believed him. "Ye can't condemn a man based on an accident. Now I won't hear any more about this. Savvy?"  
  
Hatchet merely nodded and left the quarters. Jack followed him out and decided to take over the wheel. He needed to get his mind off of things.  
  
"'Ello, Jack- er.. Captain." Hannah said.  
  
"'Salright, love. I know ye all have to get used to me being your captain." Jack said with a smile, showing off his one gold tooth.  
  
Hannah blushed a little, being the shy lass she was. She was a delicate flower, but when it came down to it, she was hellfire. "Where we headed, cap'n?" She asked. "I kept the bearings, just like ye said."  
  
"Nice job, love. I'm not sure. I guess we're headed wherever the sea takes us. Or wherever we get until we run low on supplies." He smiled again.  
  
Meanwhile, Hatchet mulled over Jack's words and became more, and more enraged. He kept thinking of Gob lying there, in the crow's nest, sleeping soundly as the crew relaxed. They had no idea that their lookout was fast asleep. He thought of his father being murdered. He thought of Jack's uncle Captain Long Fox and and Isaac. The more he replayed the events in his head, the harder he gripped his sword handle. "That bloody yellow-bellied, lily-livered, buffoon!" He said to himself. "Why, if it wasn't for him, my father would be alive. Why does Jack protect the little blighter?"  
  
Gob swabbed the deck and thought about the events himself. He grew nervous as he glanced up at Hatchet glaring at him. He quickly looked back down and kept to his work.  
  
The next few weeks Jack and his crew were on edge with one another. The only relief for Jack from the stress was to be behind the wheel of the Pearl and the occasional chat with Hannah.  
  
Jack was at the wheel of his ship with Hannah one fine afternoon, teaching her how to guide the ship over the waves smoothly when they heard a commotion. Hatchet was on top of Gob clutching a dagger and pressing it downward towards his face. Gob struggled to hold the dagger away from himself, and looked to be losing.  
  
"Here now!!" Shouted Jack. He and Hannah ran towards the pair. Jack grabbed Hatchet and threw him off of Gob onto the deck. He grabbed the dagger out of his grip. "What in bloody blue-blazes are ye doing, man?!"  
  
"Why did ye stop me?! He deserves to die!" Hatchet yelled, now standing.  
  
Gob got up and backed away a little, rubbing his neck from where he had apparently been thrown to the deck by.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Days later..  
  
It looked like Hatchet and Gob had settled things for now, and Jack thought it was time to stop and rest at the nearest beach.  
  
"All hands on deck!" Jack shouted as he spotted land. He stood there waiting for his crew with his hands behind his back. The crew ran up to Jack and stood in a row."It has been noted that we are under a lot of stress. I've decided that we will stop on that island, being the only one we've seen lately, and take a much deserved break."  
  
On the island, Jack and the crew noticed that this particular island was deserted.  
  
"It doesn't look like we will have any troubles with anyone here, as the island looks un-inhabited. Stick within site of the ship just to be on the precautious side." He said removing his frock.  
  
Hatchet went one way, and Gob went the other. Jack took off the rest of his effects, and went for a swim. Hannah looked around a few yards from Jack. She decided that the others were out of site and she could join Jack.  
  
"Decided to join me, eh, love?" Jack said wading in the warm clear water.  
  
"Aye, captain." She said with a smirk. She waded in.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Well what do ya think? Another Insomnia-induced adventure.  
  
This 'Random Adventure' will have more obviously:)  
  
Please read and review! I'll love you forever. (Jack too. Much better deal)  
  
Jack: When am I gonna do my impersonation? *Stamps foot*  
  
Me: Just wait, love!  
  
Jack: Oh, all right. *Pouts* 


	2. Drama on an island paradise

Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha! There's no stopping me! I'm on a role and it's scaring me.  
  
On with chapter two. I own no part of POTC. Damn!  
  
I hope I can keep your interest for my other stories. (The ones who suggested stuff'll be there.)  
  
Jack: *cough*Peer pressure*cough*  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Hannah joined Jack in the shallows with a devilish smile. The water was really warm and crystal clear. They locked eyes and played around, flirting with one another.  
  
On the other side of the island, Gob was exploring the terrain. He climbed some rocks to get to a cave he spotted. When he got there he found he was too scared to go in. Disappointed with himself, he headed further up the cliffside. He finally got to the top and realized you could see the whole island from up there. He kicked a rock over the edge. His eyes widened at the height. He felt his heart beat quicken as he tempted himself to get further to the edge. Before Gob knew what was happening, he found himself in the air. The first thing he noticed was that his feet weren't on the ground. Then he realized that he had been pushed. As he fell, he twisted around and saw Hatchet. He saw his cold, emotionless expression. Gob flailed his arms at the shrinking figure even though he was too far away to grasp anything. Everything moved in slow motion. He flipped around again and saw all of the palm trees growing closer. He spun once more as he plummeted to the ground below. He heard one last thing before he was engulfed by blackness.  
  
"That was for my father!"  
  
**********************  
  
Hannah and Jack sat on the beach, their clothes drying on a line between to palm trees. They noticed Hatchet coming up the beach with an unreadable expression on his face.  
  
"Did you run into Gob?" Asked Jack turning around squinting. He was sitting with his legs stretched out and propping himself up with his arms behind him. "We should be headed out."  
  
At first, Hatchet paused. "He... um."  
  
"What?" Jack asked, now worried.  
  
"He fell. Off of a cliff. I tried to get there in time. but.. I couldn't grab him."  
  
"Oh my lord!" Yelled Hannah.  
  
"What?!" Jack was completely shocked. "What were you doing up there anyway? I said to stay within site!" Jack tried to rationalize the situation.  
  
Hannah started to sob and buried her face in Jack's chest. "Oh, Jack! I just want to go home! I can't take all of this death anymore!"  
  
Jack held her. "I agree. Let's go back to the ship." He said grimly. He directed Hatchet to follow them back to the ship.  
  
That night, they all stayed silent through most of supper. Hannah still choked back tears as she looked at her food. Jack looked up at her and noticed she wasn't eating. He had lost his appetite too. Then he looked up at Hatchet and noticed that ha was eating like normal and didn't even notice him staring. This got Jack's mind going.  
  
The next day was slow and silent like that night had been. Night came around again and Jack sat in his quarters contemplating what to do. Hannah came in to talk to him. He confided in her what he was thinking.  
  
"I'm not positive that it was an accident." Said Jack.  
  
"What are you saying?" Asked Hannah.  
  
"He tried to kill him once before. What's to stop him from doing it twice?"  
  
She gasped into her hand. "Oh, no. Why didn't you say anything?"  
  
"I wasn't sure. The facts are adding up. I just don't have any proof." He said rubbing his chin.  
  
"Um.." She started.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I did see something strange.."  
  
"What!" He asked impatiently.  
  
"He had on Gob's coin pouch."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Gob showed it to me." She sniffed. "It was really original. He was proud of it, and showed me." She started to cry again.  
  
Jack held her again, rubbing her back. "I'll figure out what to do."  
  
Outside Jack's door, Hatchet had heard the whole conversation. 'Those bloody traitors!' He thought. 'There not going to turn me in or maroon me!'  
  
Hannah left Jack's room later to go to her quarters. She was startled by Hatchet that slinked out of the shadows.  
  
"Oh! Umm Hatchet. Hello." She tried to act natural.  
  
"Still upset over old Gob, eh?" He crept closer. He stretched out his arms to console her.  
  
"No, that's all right. I'll be fine." She said backing away. She faked a quick smile.  
  
"All right. Goodnight." He said with a slimy smirk.  
  
~~~~~~~The sun rose that day with a red glow.  
  
Jack spoke with Hannah, and she decided to go to her mother's home. Jack sailed the Pearl there swiftly and safely. Luck was on their side, for Hannah's mother lived very close to where they were now. The speed of the Black Pearl was a great help as well. They arrived that evening and got two rooms at an inn overlooking the docks. It was too late at night to go showing up on anyone's doorstep. Jack stayed in Hatchet's room so he wouldn't seem suspicious.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hannah woke especially early. She'd not slept well and decided to get some sea air in her lungs. To her dismay, Hatchet had the very same idea. They were on the patio area at the front of the inn facing the docks.  
  
"Morning." He said.  
  
"Mm." She grunted and nodded. She tried not to make eye contact, as he was getting more un-nerving. She wished with all her being that Jack would wake up and come out there.  
  
He came unnaturally closer to her. Her first reaction was to look to the side of herself that he was not, to check for room to move. As she looked back up, he somehow appeared even closer.  
  
"... Umm do you mind?" She finally mustered the courage to say.  
  
"Not at all." He grabbed her and tried to kiss her.  
  
She pushed him away with disgust. "How dare you! Why would I want to be with a murderer?!" Even as the words came from her mouth, she knew she had made a huge mistake.  
  
Jack was just coming outside, rubbing his eyes and yawning as he heard 'murderer'. He ran to her side.  
  
"Oh, is that so?" Hatchet spat. "What do you think pirates do, miss?"  
  
"Pirates don't kill their crewmembers. That is unless of course they want to be burned in the deepest circle of hell for all eternity." Said Jack.  
  
"Well, Gob killed my father, his crewmember, by not sounding the warning!!" Hatchet screamed as he lunged at Jack.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Still more to go! ... I need to get some sleep... zzzZZZzzzZZZzzz  
  
Me: *collapses*  
  
Jack: Aww. Little Cap'n Rummy fall-down-go-boom. Rather sweet when your not reeking havoc.  
  
Me: zzzZZ—why's the rum gone—Zzzz—savvy?--ZZZzzzZZZzzz  
  
Jack: *snort* Even in your sleep you steal my lines! ........... Well since the writer's asleep, I guess I have to tell you to read and review. Love's suggestions and all that too. .. I think that's all. No, wait. You're supposed to send rum... ya... that's it. Rum. *Devilish smile* 


	3. Jack and Hatchet battle in the courtyard

Hey out there! Yay! Reviews!  
  
Me: (still) Holy crap!  
  
My e-mails and such: Wheee! We must have more!  
  
Me: ... Must appease reviewer gods.... Umm. Free donuts to the next three..Um.. reviewers! *Raises hands, awaiting applause*  
  
Jack: *taps me on shoulder* I hate to tell you this, love... But. ..Ermm. How do I put this lightly...*Strokes goatee* .... The whelp and I ate them all.  
  
Me:....... The whole lot??  
  
Jack: Yup.  
  
Me:.... *Mouth agape in disbelief* There were five bloody crates!  
  
Jack: *Shoos me out of room as I mutter: "five crates.."* Well, looks like I'm in charge again, loves. *Shuts my door* Don't own nothin'. *Closes hands in a praying motion* Thanks you so much for reviews-  
  
Me from in bedroom: *muffled through door* But.. those were the reviewer's donuts...  
  
Jack: *Says loudly* On with the bloody show! BELCH!.. Ooh. blueberry! *smacksmack* ************************************************************************  
  
A fierce crusade, as it were, was taking place in the most unlikely of places: A beautiful, tiered, garden courtyard, overlooking the sea. Today, this lush garden was taken over by extreme malice and loss. Each man fighting for what they think is right. Each man struggling to survive. Each man avenging a loss.  
  
Jack and Hatchet tumbled to the brick walk that was underfoot. Jack had taken the brunt of the fall, having been under Hatchet. A sharp, slicing pain engulfed Jack's right shoulder. He struggled to keep Hatchet's hands from reaching his neck. Jack tried to see what was on his shoulder causing him pain. He could only glance at it, seeing red all over. He grunted as he continued to struggle with the man on top of him who was blinded with rage, loss, and now madness.  
  
Jack let go of Hatchet's left arm and punched him as hard as he could from his position. He fell off, and Jack seized the time bought by grasping for his pistol. He had just enough time to pull it out of his sash, until Hatchet kicked it right out of his hand. Jack watched, as it seemed to slowly fly through the air. As he did so, Hatchet punched him in the face with a right.  
  
In what seemed like such a long stretch of time to the two men locked in battle, it was in reality only a fragment of that, as Hannah stood by. She saw where Jack's pistol had landed and went for it. Just before she could reach down to get it, Hatchet had saw what she was doing and shoved her over a three foot brick wall surrounding the patio of the inn. She, and the pistol went backwards over the wall.  
  
Jack was left on the ground in the moment Hatchet pushed her. He turned around and leapt up to him, tackling him back down to the bricks below. They landed with a heavy thud, this time Hatchet was on the bottom of the pile. Jack turned him around to face him, and landed two good punches in a row. The triumph didn't last long for Jack because Hatchet had grabbed a brick nearby, loosened by the battle, and planted it on the side of his head. Jack's world spun as he tried to hold on to consciousness. Hatchet got up on one knee and let him fall unconscious, down three feet into the garden below. He landed in some bushes. Then.. no sound.  
  
Hatchet rose with an evil smile to himself. He looked down to where Jack fell and wiped his mouth. He then spit towards the area he fell. "All I did was justice, Jack. But, you couldn't see that." He remembered Hannah. He turned around and fierce, and determined look appeared on his face. As he fixed his glower on her, it seemed to soften into bewilderment.  
  
Hannah stood just behind the short wall she was pushed over... with Jack's pistol. She had it aimed right at his heart. Hatchet waited, and slowly realized that she wasn't as cold-blooded as she wanted people to think. His confused look turned to conquest, even though the gun was aimed at him. Hannah started to loose the confidence she had not a minute ago as she looked at that horrible look on Hatchet's face. Her hands started to shake. Hatchet began to slowly pace towards her.  
  
"I know you don't want to kill anyone, Hannah." He began softly, but still with an evil look about him. "You want to get away from all the death, remember? You said it yourself.." He took another step, now eight feet away from her.  
  
Suddenly, she grew some will back. She thought of Jack and that he wasn't moving. All the blood.. She could feel hot tears forming in her eyes. "If I am to get away from death,... I shall need to put six feet between us, then." She squeezed the trigger.  
  
Hatchet looked at her for a moment, and then down at himself. Blood was spilling out of his shirt and splashing at his feet. His knees grew weak as he vainly attempted to hold in the blood with his hands. 'Strange, it didn't hurt at all.' He thought as he found himself falling to the ground. He saw himself fall, and yet, he didn't feel the impact of the ground. He didn't even hear the thud. He was dead.  
  
Hannah watched the sad expression on his face and felt sick. She had never killed someone she knew. They were even all friends at one point. She dropped Jacks' pistol as she covered her face and dropped to her knees and cried.  
  
The next thing she knew, she was surrounded by British officers and being picked up off of the ground. She struggled as they began to carry her off. "Jack!!" She screamed.  
  
"Well, that's strange." One officer said sarcastically to her. "You miss him now, after you've killed him?" He mocked.  
  
"No, I...." She stifled.  
  
"Oh, you don't miss him. Aye, that makes more sense." Another sneered.  
  
'They think I was screaming for Hatchet.. They never saw Jack!' Hannah thought. 'But,.. if Jack is dead, then.. No! I mustn't think such things! I'm going to be hung for sure..'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Upload, upload, eat, work, no sleep? No, no! Mattress, sheets, spongebob, shoe?? Dahhh!! I am so confused!  
  
Jack: It's ok, love. *Patronize*  
  
Me: Ahh! Where did you come from?  
  
Jack: Uhhh...here..*Tucks into bed*hands rum bottle*  
  
Me: zzzZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZ-rumrumrumZZZzzz  
  
Jack: Ah, good. Now, as for the rest of you insomniac writers, get in line. I'm taking it upon meself to tuck all of you into bed!! There is still one more chapter here I believe, (heard writer mutterings), so you all need sleeep. *Dangles watch* sleeeepyyyyy 


	4. Hannah's rescue

Hullo pirate mates and pirate lasses! I am now beginning chapter four of: 'Jack impersonates a cleric of the church of England'  
  
Jack forced me to get some sleep, (and some of you too. Queen of the Caribbean: I'm looking in your direction.. oh, and thanks for your review!), and I'm ready to tackle some more chapters and start on the rest of the suggestions I got. Go you guys! I love all of your suggestions!  
  
Savvy TBird: Thank you so much, you're so nice!  
  
IloveHobbits, SlashyEstel, and xCaptainOatsX: Thank you! :D  
  
JeanieBeanie33: Your wish was granted. Hehe.  
  
AnnonumousPOTCfan: Wow, thanks for all of your reviews! Your super savvy!  
  
I hope I thanked everyone, if not, please yell at me and I'll add you back in!  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
~~~ Outside of the inn, in the courtyard garden...  
  
Jack came to, surrounded by bushes. He had to back out of the flora on his knees, as it was so thick. He rubbed his head and felt the crust of blood that had dried from his wound.  
  
"Where the bloody hell is everyone?" He asked himself.  
  
Jack looked around the garden for the moment in a daze. 'How long have I been out?' He wondered. Two hours had passed since he was knocked unconscious. He decided that he should head back up onto the patio. He climbed the three-foot tier. Jack looked down at where he and Hatchet had fought and noticed a huge pool of blood.  
  
"Oh, hell.." He said as he drew his hand to his mouth. 'He killed Hannah?? Oh, hell. Oh, bloody hell, no!' He thought. 'Wait, she could still be alive.. in the jail. I hope that's true..' He frantically tried to formulate a plan.  
  
Jack ran as fast as he could to the jail, and stay unseen. He hoped he wasn't too late. He would never forgive himself if she were killed. He arrived at the back-entrance of the clerics office, and snuck in. There was a wooden cross on the door. Jack saw the cleric; his back was turned to him. He grabbed a hardback bible from a table next to the door and whacked the cleric on the head, knocking him out.  
  
"I'm going to hell for that one." Jack mumbled to himself. He put on the cleric's clothes and his little, round glasses. After he put on his effects, he went over to the washstand to wash up. He washed all the blood off of his face and neck. He added some water to his hair and combed it accordingly. He fashioned a bandage for his head from a piece of his shirt. Jack looked in the mirror of the washstand and sighed. "Close enough."  
  
Jack leaves the cleric's office, in full cleric garb, and walks around the building to the jail. He was wearing a black frock coat, black short pants, white leggings, and black buckled shoes. He had a bandage covering his pirate brand on his forehead, and the cleric's round, silver glasses rested on his nose. His shirt was white and his waistcoat black. He had the bible under his arm, as he remembered the cleric that gave him his brand did.  
  
"What happened to you, vicar?" Asked one of the soldiers standing next to one of the jail cells.  
  
"Pirates,.. poor soles." Jack began in his softest non-slurred voice. "Thought I might have some money. Bless them." Jack closed his eyes and shook his head.  
  
"I could never be a cleric of the church, father." The soldier added.  
  
"Why's that, my son?" Jack asked.  
  
"You are way more forgiving than I."  
  
Jack smiled at him, (careful not to show off his gold tooth), and limped further into the jail.  
  
"What happened to the other cleric I met this morning?" A second soldier asked Jack as he came into the jail.  
  
"Oh, he'll be out for a while.." Jack replied with another smile. "I'll be performing the last rights."  
  
Jack helped over to the cell that Hannah was in. He had to hide his joy at seeing her alive.  
  
"This is the only one today, father." A soldier said.  
  
"Thank you my sons. May I ask for a few minutes alone?" Jack asked the two soldiers.  
  
The two men looked at one another, and then back at Jack.  
  
"She's a pirate. She will need to confess a lot."  
  
They nodded and left.  
  
Hannah doesn't recognize Jack at first. He looks around and grabs the keys from the wall. Jack opens her cell door and extends his hand to her.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" She asked as she wiped tears from her cheeks.  
  
"Why wouldn't I, love?" He whispered in his own voice and flashed her a smile.  
  
Her face lit up and she hugged him tightly. He let out a grunt from the pain of one of his wounds.  
  
"Come on, love. Let's go!" He smiled and dropped the bible on the stool he was to sit on as he read Hannah her last rights. Jack directed her out of the jail and around the corner to the cleric's office.  
  
~~~  
  
The soldiers figured the cleric would be done by now, and headed back to the jail. They see the bible on the stool, and the empty cell. All they could do was look at each other with their mouths hanging open in disbelief.  
  
"Wha...? ... Oh!!" They said in unison as they figured out what had just occurred. They ran to get the other soldiers and capture the two pirates.  
  
~~~  
  
At the cleric's office, Jack grabbed his clothes and his effects. He and Hannah ran out of the building and down the cobblestone street. Jack looked at her and started to laugh. She joined in as they ran down the street to the docks. Jack grabbed Hannah's hand and they ran, hand-in-hand, laughing all the way. They were free. Jack was still wearing the cleric's uniform, and the people on the street could only stare. Mother's covered their children's eyes, and others pointed in shock at the cleric running down the road with a woman at his side. They were off to the Black Pearl, and their freedom.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
WHOO! Another 'Random Adventure' completed! Thanks again for the reviews, and the cameos of me in your fics! *Giggles* That's the best.  
  
Oh, to Captain Nothing: In my 'Random Adventure' # 1, Jack gets the pearl from Isaac, his uncle Captain Long Fox's first mate. Isaac was killed, and Jack was captured. He was branded and set free, and then sailed off on his ship, the Black Pearl.  
  
Please read and review! As usual, I love suggestions!  
  
Now I must go watch Invader Zim. *Scampers off*  
  
Jack: What's a Zim?  
  
****************************************  
  
Queen of the Caribbean: Thanks for the review! Yes, Jack tucked us all in quite nicely... then again, he's good at that sort of thing. ;) That's a very good idea! I wasn't sure anyone would like Hannah enough, but if you would like, I could write a fic about how she and Jack get separated! I could call it the sequel to this one and make it short. Or not. Tell me! :)  
  
Brizy: Thanks for the review! I'll try not to wear myself out. Hehe.  
  
XCaptainOatsX: Thanks for the review! I'm really glad you like my series! I wasn't sure what the response would be, but I didn't care. That's why they are here. But I love my reviewers!! Wheee!! *Cough*  
  
SlashyEstel: Thanks for the review! I'm not on a slashy-free diet. Hehe. Is that the new fad diet going around? Like the plague that it is? Fad diets. *Twitch*  
  
Savvy TBird: Whee! I'm glad you liked that line. I cracked up when I was writing it because I imagined Jack actually saying it. I'm glad it made your day! *Me grinning like a moron*  
  
I'm not sure if I thanked everyone from last time, so I'm thanking everyone at least once this time that reviewed the whole story. That makes sense, right?  
  
Jack: Couldn't you have just checked, love?  
  
Me: Shut up you! You and your infernal sense!  
  
Jack: You've been hanging out with Hector, haven't you?  
  
Me: Hector?  
  
Jack: Barbosa.  
  
Me: FWAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA*Gasp*HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA*Gasp*HAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!! *Cough* I'm fine now. *Wipes tears out of eyes*  
  
Jack: That was my first reaction too.  
  
Anywho. Thanks to: Captain Nothing, Eccentric Banshee, and JeanieBeanie33 If I didn't send thanks last time!... I'm tired.  
  
Jack: *Sigh* Alright, I'll tuck you all in again. *Double sigh*  
  
Me: Yay! Don't forget the rum.  
  
Jack: Yes, love. I suppose everyone else wants to be tucked in with rum too?  
  
Me: You can probably just assume that.  
  
Jack: *Sigh some more* 


End file.
